


Flower Girl

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Flower Girl

“A-are you sure there’s nobody else who can watch her?” Clyde stuttered to Mellie. You giggled as you sat in the chair in front of her as she brushed out your hair.

“Yes Clyde, Bobbie Jo asked me to and I don’t got the time between all these appointments and everything else I gotta do, Jimmy’s busy and you know she don’t trust none of Moody’s friends to watch her.” Bobbie Jo had asked Mellie to watch Sadie while she went out of town for the weekend, but she was so busy with everybody’s appointments that she didn’t have time to. Jimmy was going to be working all weekend so he didn’t have time either. That left her uncle Clyde, somebody who had always distanced himself from little Sadie for fear his niece wouldn’t like him.

“But, but Mellie c'mon now you know I’m no good with kids.” Clyde pleaded. Mellie simply ignored him as she finished brushing out your hair. She pulled the fabric cape off your shoulders and allowed you to stand from the chair.

“Don’t you worry Clyde I’ll be there to help you.” You said, taking one of his hands in yours. He looked down at you, then up to Mellie and sighed deeply.

“Alright.”

* * *

“Hi sweetie!” You exclaimed as you picked up Sadie and spun her around. You’d met Billie Jo a few times and she trusted you enough to pick up and drive her daughter to and from pageant rehearsals, but this would be the first time you’d spent the weekend with her.

“Alright and she’s got the rehearsal tomorrow at 4, you can get her there right?” Billie Jo fretted. You gently set Sadie on the ground and nodded, taking Sadie’s large duffel from her and slinging it over you shoulder. Clyde was sitting in the drivers seat of the truck, watching you carefully. Billie Jo eyed him nervously.

“Don’t worry Billie, I’ll take good care of her. Who knows, maybe she’ll finally get time to bond with her uncle Clyde.” You teased as you took Sadie’s hand in your own, waving goodbye to her mother as you walked to the car. You opened the door for her and she climbed in, sitting in the middle seat and buckling the seat belt. She eyed Clyde’s prosthetic arm.

You climbed in after you’d set your duffel in the bed of the truck and buckled your own seat belt.

“So whatya say we do today miss Sadie?” You asked with a smile. “Ice cream, maybe go to the carnival?” You suggested. Sadie tore her eyes off of clyde’s arm as he started the car, silently pulling out of the large driveway and onto the road towards your house.

“No thank you (y/n), I can’t have ice cream anymore.” She said calmly, looking out the front window.

You arched your eyebrow. “Well why not?” You asked. Sadie looked at you with a smile on her face.

“Because ice cream makes you fat and mommy says nobody likes a fat girl.” Sadie said matter-of-factly. You could see Clyde’s grip tighten on the steering wheel slightly, a sign he was still listening. Sadie turned to look at him curiously.

“So, Uncle Clyde. I don’t remember you much.” She said. Clyde hummed in response, keeping his eyes on the road. Sadie watched him expectantly before turning to you.

“He doesn’t talk much?” She questioned. You gave her a smile as Clyde pulled into the driveway of the home you shared. You both climbed out of the truck, you waiting for Sadie to climbed over to you to let you lift her onto the ground. Instead she clambered over to Clyde, standing on the running board and watched Clyde for a moment.

He reached towards her then lowered his left arm, wrapping his right around her waist and setting her gently on the ground. Sadie gave him a smile before running towards the house. You shut your door as Clyde did the same and you met him in front of the truck.

“You don’t have to be scared of her Clyde, she wants to know you I can tell.” You said quietly, taking his hand and walking to the front door to unlock it for Sadie. Sadie ran in the door, pausing when she saw the large black dog laying just inside the back door.

You and Clyde had gotten the dog a few months ago, he had been smaller then. The people at the pound said that was the largest he’d get, but they lied. The dog had doubled in size withing the month and kept growing, you hoped he was done growing, his shoulders were up to Clyde’s waist and his chest was as broad as Clyde’s chest.

“You got a dog?” Sadie questioned. At the sound of an unfamiliar voice the dog lifted his head, standing to his full height which was easily as tall as, if not taller than Sadie. Sadie backed up as the dog walked over to her, her back bumping against Clyde’s legs. You chuckled as the dog lowered his head to sniff Sadie’s long blonde hair before he sniffed her face, moving down to sniff her shirt then shoes.

“He don’t bite.” Clyde said softly. Sadie looked up and him and gently reached her hand out toward the dog. He licked her open palm and Sadie giggled before stepping forward and burying her hands in the dog’s shaggy black fur.

“What’s his name?” She asked, directing the question to Clyde. Clyde had walked into the kitchen, kicking his boots off by the back door and pulling out a bottle of beer.

“Harley.” Clyde said softly, settling himself onto the couch and turning on the TV, flipping through the channels as Sadie lifted up the heavy tag’s on Harley’s collar, looking at the large bone and the thick leather material of the collar. It was made out of one of Clyde’s old belts, you couldn’t find a collar thick of strong enough for the massive dog.

“Harley, that’s a good name.” She said. Clyde side-eyed the girl and his dog, seeing Harley’s massive tail wag slowly as Sadie scratched under his collar and wrapped her small arms around his big neck.

“Come on Miss Sadie let’s get you to your room.” You said, leading Sadie towards the guest room just down the hall from your’s and Clyde’s room. Harley padded behind Sadie, deciding he liked this new small person. She smelled a little bit like Clyde and he liked Clyde.

“Can Harley sleep with me?” Sadie asked as she climbed on the large bed. Harley rested his chin on the mattress and Sadie reached over to pet him. You peeked out the door at Clyde to see his focus was on the TV as he took a swig of his beer.

“Well Uncle Clyde doesn’t usually like Harley on the furniture,” you said slowly, Sadie’s smile faltered for a moment. “you’d have to ask him _very_ nicely then he might let you.” You said as you set Sadie’s duffel bag down. Sadie climbed off the bed and walked down the hall into the living room, climbing on the couch and leaning against Clyde’s arm, Clyde flinching slightly when she touched his prosthetic.

“Uncle Clyde?” She asked. Clyde set his beer down and glanced at her before muting the TV and turning to look at him.

“What is it Sadie?” He asked calmly. You watched from the hall, leaning against the wall.

“Can Harley sleep with me tonight?” She asked, batting her long eyelashes. Clyde looked up at you before looking back to Sadie and nodding. “Just for tonight.” Sadie squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around his large bicep and squeezing before jumping off the couch and running out the back door with Harley following. You sat next to Clyde and ran your hand over his arm.

“She touched my arm.” He said quietly, looking out the back door to see Sadie waving a stick in front of Harley before throwing it.

“She touched my arm and wasn’t scared a’ me.” He muttered, looking back down at where your arm rested on his prosthetic. You moved your hand up to rest it on his bicep, pressing a kiss to his cheek before running our hand through his long black hair and tucking it behind his ear.

“Why would she Clyde? Your arm’s a part of you and she knows you wouldn’t do anythin’ to her.” You said, tracing the edge of his ear. Clyde leaned into your touch, watching Sadie out the back door.

“How ‘bout you take her to her rehearsal tomorrow?” You suggested. Clyde looked at Sadie, who had managed to clamber onto Harley’s back and was holding onto his collar with her legs wrapped tightly around his middle. Harley was obediently trotting around the yard, occasionally darting from one end of the yard to the other at a pace that almost knocked Sadie off.

“Alright.” Clyde said, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as Sadie tumbled off his back when Harley sneezed and the dog turned to give her giggling face a worried sniff.

* * *

“Alright miss Sadie, Uncle Clyde’s going to take you to your rehearsal today is that alright?” You asked as you led her to the truck, Clyde following close behind with Harley trotting by his heels.

“Yeah that’s alright.” Sadie said as you reached to lift her into the truck. She nimbly dodged you, running over to Clyde’s side and standing in front of him expectantly. Clyde glanced at you and you nodded your head, flashing him a smile. Clyde bent down and wrapped his arm around Sadie’s waist before lifting her up and sitting her on the truck seat. She scooted to the middle and buckled her seat belt as Clyde climbed in and shut the door. You walked around to his side and he rolled down the window.

“Hey, you’ll be alright. Just sit tight and watch her rehearsal, it’ll be alright.” You said, reaching into the truck and tucking Clyde’s hair behind his ear before leaning up and kissing his cheek. You stepped back from the truck as Clyde pulled out of the driveway towards the high school where the rehearsal was.

* * *

“Uncle Clyde, can you braid my hair?” Sadie asked as she walked over to the chair he stood in front of. Clyde looked up from the spot on the floor he’s been studying and raised his eyebrows.

“You want me to braid your hair?” He asked quietly, Sadie smiled and nodded. She took his hand, the prosthetic one, and pulled him to the back where little girls sat with their mothers and older sisters, having their hair curled and fluffed and braided for the rehearsal. Sadie led Clyde to one of the chairs and sat in it while he stood behind her.

“Please Uncle Clyde?” She begged, looking up at him, Clyde let out a deep sigh, looking down at his hands before unstrapping his prosthetic and holding it between his knees as he used the right to grab a brush and brush it through her hair, then braiding it the best he could with one hand. It ended up being more of a twist than a braid, but Sadie sat quietly, watching him focus in the mirror.

“Sadie you’re up next,” Ms. Johnson said, glancing at Sadie’s char expecting to see the shape of Mellie standing behind her. Instead she saw the broad shoulders of a large man holding something between his knees.

“Oh you must be Jimmy, Sadie’s dad.” She said, holding her left hand out for Clyde to shake, her right holding the clipboard. Clyde looked up at her, glancing down to her hand and back up to her face before calmly taking his prosthetic from between his knees and strapping it back on before holding it out for her to shake. The woman’s face paled as she softly shook his prosthetic hand.

“I’m Clyde, her uncle. Bobbie Jo’s out of town and Jimmy and Mellie were busy this weekend.” He said as he did his best to hold Sadie’s braid while grabbing an elastic to tie it off. Ms. Johnson nodded her head with a weak smile, a look of pity crossing her features when she saw Clyde’s attempt at a braid before she walked away. Clyde set his lips in a thin line, twisting the elastic before he let it drop against Sadie’s back, walking silently back into the auditorium and taking his seat to watch their rehearsal.

On the way back home Sadie watched Clyde drive in silence, wondering what thoughts were running through his head.

“Uncle Clyde can I ask you somethin’?” She asked. Clyde looked down at her and nodded his head before turning back to the road.

“Go ahead sunshine.” He said, the nickname slipping from his lips. He’d always told himself that’s what he’d call his daughter if he had one. Sadie smiled at the name, she was finally getting close to him.

“How’d you lose your arm?” She questioned, reaching across his lap and taking his prosthetic hand in her own. Clyde flinched, almost pulling his prosthetic away from her gentle touch before clearing his throat.

“Well, I fought in Iraq. Two tours. We were heading to the airport to finally head home and uh, well a mine went off. Right next to the truck I was in. I woke up and the front half a’ my forearm was gone. I get around alright though.” He finished. Sadie looked up at her uncle, a newfound appreciation for the man she’d previously been indifferent to. He had, after all, never made an attempt to meet her. Even when Her mom and dad were married.

“Uncle Clyde,” Sadie began. Clyde looked down at her, urging her to continue. “when are you gonna ask (y/n) to marry you?” She questioned. Clyde jumped at her question and looked down, shifting his leg and feeling the small box dig into his leg.

“Well Sunshine, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. But you gotta promise you won’t tell (y/n) alright?” Clyde said, glancing down at Sadie who had a huge grin on her face. Sadie nodded eagerly and looked up at Clyde expectantly.

“I’m actually planning to ask her, I just haven’t found a time to. And, I’m nervous.” He said the last part softly. Sadie let out a little squeal.

“I promise I won’t tell her Uncle Clyde.” Sadie said quietly. Clyde smiled at her and used his knee to hold the wheel steady, running his right hand over her hair, pulling her to his side for a moment before letting her go. Sadie hugged his chest before sitting back in her seat.

“Uncle Clyde?” She asked again.

“What is it sunshine?” Clyde looked down at Sadie and pulled into the driveway.

“Can I be a flower girl?”


End file.
